


Music Club {Discontinued}

by peachiix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anorexia, Basically Straykids suffering, Bullying, Domestic Violence, Felix and Jisung are besties, Fluff because we’re not that cruel, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Polyamory, Rich Seo Changbin, Rumours, Seungmin is a shy boi, Smoking, Swearing, music club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiix/pseuds/peachiix
Summary: In which 3racha creates a music club where they meet people who make them feel the same way music does.Or“I’m too scared to say my problems”“Then sing it”Cross posted on WattpadAlso Written by: @kitkat2345432 (Wattpad)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Let’s start a club

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic. :)

“Where could he be?”

The short boy ran down the busy hallways of the school trying to find his friend. Eventually, the familiar tuft of purple comes to view standing near their lockers. His friend was too busy on his phone texting someone to notice the small boy approaching.

“Lix” He whines suffocating the boy in a tight hug.

“What’s wrong, Sungie?” worry covering Felix’s face.

“Please join our music club!” Jisung pouts hoping to persuade his best friend.

“I can’t. I wanted to join the dance club, sorry m8.” The purple-haired boy apologised.

“Please Lix. You can dance for us just PLEASE join. We need at least 5 members to form a club” the boy pleaded, giving the other puppy eyes.

“But I can’t even sing or play an instrument” 

“But you can rap and dance. Who cares about the other stuff! Please, please, pleaseeeee join,” the small boy begged, “can you at least consider it?”

“Fine.” Felix sighed finally giving up against the squirrel cheeked boy.

A smile found its way to the boy’s face, squeezing the aussie in another hug and rapidly spewing out thank yous to the one day younger boy. Multiple buzzes from Felix’s phone snapped the celebration short causing Felix to quickly focus on the texts he received. 

“Is it Hajoon again? Why is he always bothering you. I want to spend time with my bestie too” Jisung pouts.

“He’s not bothering me he just misses me all the time. Don’t be dramatic, you act like you never get to see me.“ The younger rolls his eyes.

“Just be careful Lix he gives me bad vibes sometimes.” Jisung grimaces causing Felix to cheekily slap him lightly on the shoulder making the other yelp. “Anyways got to go back to oldies before they nag about how long I’m taking, toodles” Jisung blows a kiss to Felix causing him to fake vomit. Jisung just chuckles at his friend and runs off.

Jisung makes his way over to two boys standing near the entrance of the school. One of the boys was hunched over making him look smaller than he actually is (which is still short) whilst the other stood tall and proud with a big smile plastered on his face. 

“GUYS I FOUND SOMEONE TO JOIN THE CLUB!” Jisung shouts as there’s still a pretty big distance between them. Jisung comes to a halt when he reaches them. The two boys gave a nod to the squirrel boy as if silently asking him to continue on what he was saying. 

“His name’s Felix, he’s a junior, really good at dancing, deep ass voice that scares me sometimes, aussie like you Chan hyung and is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, no offense hyungs” Jisung takes a huge breathe after spitting out a whole TEDtalk. 

“Wait Felix? As in Lee Felix? As in Lee Minho’s brother? The school’s slut?” the midget questioned.

“HYUNG!! Those are just rumours Minho hyung isn’t like that!” Jisung exclaimed. “Anyways Chan did you ask Woojin hyung if he could join?”

“OMG, I completely forgot. I’ve been so busy with school and….things. I’ll ask him now.” Chan replied.

  
  


{ **Private Chat** }

**Sleepless Kangaroo**

Jinnie do you want to join our Music club? 

We need 5 members but we only have 4

**Bear hugs reserved for you**

Of course anything for you <3

But Chan we really need to talk.

**Sleepless Kangaroo**

About wat….?

If it’s about my predicament 

I told you already

I can handle it by myself

I don’t need your pity

**Bear hugs reserved for you**

Channie….I’m just worried about you

I’m not saying you can’t handle it I’m just

suggesting that you don’t have to handle it 

alone.

Don’t think I don’t notice your eye bags >:(

I’m here to help Chan so please let me

You know you can lean on me right?

**Sleepless Kangaroo**

…

Maybe you're right.

But I’m scared of relying too much on you

Don’t act like you don’t have any

problems to deal with.

**  
Bear hugs reserved for you**

Wdym?

**  
Sleepless Kangaroo**

（¬＿¬)

Just because you can hide from other ppl

Doesn’t mean you can hide from me

**Bear hugs reserved for you**

(^～^;)ゞ

I have no idea what you mean

huh

**Sleepless Kangaroo**

whatever

N e way 

Yay we have 5 members nowwwww

Shit first period 

bout to start

Bye 

luv you

**  
Bear hugs reserved for you**

Love you too. xoxo


	2. So should I give up, but really can I give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hand in their club form and the reply they got was...interesting?  
> meanwhile, someone seems to be going through some troubles  
> and the boys get an unexpected (?) visitor during their club meeting? 
> 
> (a group chat was made meaning chaos.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are currently working on chapter 3.
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“We can’t accept this form”

{Before}

After finally getting 2 more members to join Changbin, Chan and Jisung had enough people to form a club. They ticked it off their checklist, moving onto the next step, getting the club school approved. Without the school approving their club they’d have to say bye bye to it. Deciding to give the form in at lunch (they were sacrificing their lunch for this so they better get approved), the three boys anxiously entered the office and slowly took a seat. Now they find themselves waiting for the words that would determine their music club’s fate.

{Present}

The boys stared in shock. (changbin glared in annoyance)

“Why” Jisung whined.

“I don’t think the school needs a music club nor do we really accept additional clubs and plus you boys are seniors and juniors you should be focusing on your studies instead of such nonsense” 

“But we worked so hard on getting 5 members please sir,” Chan begged “For some of us it’s our last year so please. It’s the least you could do.”

“Ok. You can have the clu-”

“YES THANK YOU SO MUCH” Jisung shouted at the top of his lungs cutting the teacher off.

“If you can prove to me that music is something other students would enjoy, we can make it official. To do so you will need to find four additional members, create a performance for the spring festival in April and while doing so keep your grades up ” the teacher said assertively.

“Ok sir, thank you we’ll try our best” Chan thanked. After walking out of the staff room Chan turned to the others. “ How the fuck are we gonna find four more members. Getting two more was hard enough.” he cursed.

“Is it too late now to quit.” Changbin complained.

“Yes!” 2racha exclaimed

“Damn it” He sighed.

The three boys who are contemplating what they are gonna do make their way to the cafeteria, hoping to at least eat something before lunch ends. 

“I think the first thing we should do is hold a (unofficial) club meeting. Woojin and Felix might know some people” Chan suggested.

The other boys nod in agreement.

“Oh I’m gonna go to the bathroom you guys can go head to the cafeteria without me” Jisung announced. ****

“Ok. Do you want us to save you something to eat?” Chan asked.

“You really don’t need to do that, I’ll be fine.” Jisung replied 

The two boys nod and continue walking to the cafeteria while the other walks off in the direction to the bathroom. Chan and Changbin sit down at a free table after getting their food. They start discussing when the club meeting will be. Chan opens up his phone to message the other members.

**{ Group Chat }**

_**Bang Chan** has created a group chat _

_**Bang Chan** added **Seo Changbin, Han Jisung and 2 others** to the chat_

_**Bang Chan** has named the chat **Music Club**_

_**Bang Chan** has changed their name to **Superior**_

**Superior:**

So….

we went to submit the form and..

the teacher at first kinda rejected us..

**Lee Felix:**

What?

Welp bye then 

__

_**Lee Felix** has left the chat_

**Superior:**

Wait biTch 

__

_**Superior** has added **Lee Felix**_

**Superior:**

Lemme finish what I was saying T-T

The teacher is allowing us to make the club

If we get 4 more members.

and also make a performance for the spring fest

...plus keep our grades up

**Lee Felix:**

Well our grades can’t get any lower if we’re already failing

**Kim Woojin:**

exCuse me?

aRe yoU not studying child?? 

>:d

**Lee Felix:**

You can’t tell me what to do

Your not my mum 

**Seo Changbin:**

You’re*

**Lee Felix:**

Stfu

**Kim Woojin:**

Stop this disrespectful behaviour

__

_**Kim Woojin** has changed their name to **Good Parent**_

_**Kim Woojin** has changed **Lee Felix** name to **Bad Chald**_

**Bad Chald:**

I don’t even kno you

**Superior:**

Oh yeah

we r gonna have a club meeting after school

So we can get to know each other 

and discuss what to do next

**Good Parent:**

Where are we gonna meet?

Bc we don’t really have a club room….

**Superior:**

Uhh my house is a bit of a mess...

So not mine

**Bad Chald:**

My parents won’t b home

So

Do u guys wanna come over to mine?

**Superior:**

Yeah sure

**Good Parent:**

I’m fine with that

**Han Jisung:**

HELL YEAH

**Seo Changbin:**

Ok

**Superior:**

Then it’s settled

We’ll meet at the front of the school

**Seo Changbin:**

Hey, Jisung are you not finished yet?

**Han Jisung:**

Ah

I just finished I’m heading to the 

cafeteria now 

Chan looks up, eyes off his phone as Jisung arrives into the cafeteria right when lunch is about to end and sat down.The bell soon went and everyone went to class. 

~~~~~~

“Oh my god. Its the freak” 

Ignore it

“I heard he’s pretending he can’t speak because he wants attention”

I don’t care 

“Oh my god no way! He’s such an attention whore”

They don’t know anything

“Who would want to be friends with someone like that”

It doesn’t hurt

“He’s such a liar”

I’m fine

“He also avoids people too! It’s so fucking rude”

But i’m not fine

“Oh my god he’s so fucked up.”

It hurts

~~~~~~

{After School has finished}

“Over here!” a boy waves while jumping up and down. ****

The group of 4 make their way towards the boy (the squirrel like one running across the school while yelling bestie). 

“Oh so your Felix?.” says Chan giving the boy a bright smile.

“This is Woojin and Changbin.” he says pointing to the other boys.

As they begin briefly introducing themselves they make way to Felix’s house. 

Soon enough they reach the house as the boy opens the door they are met with a fairly big and spacious home. Felix suggests they all sit in the living room as it has the most space. As the boys take a seat Felix goes to get everyone some snacks to munch on during the club meeting. 

“So does anyone know who else we could ask to join the club” Chan questioned.

Just as Chan started talking the front door opened.

“IM HOME!!!” the sound of footsteps approaching the living room echoed through the hallway.

“What the fuck! Who the fuck are these people?!” Screeched a silver haired boy.

“Oh hyung you’re back already. Oh right. Do you want to join our music club” Felix nonchalantly said holding a pile of snacks.


	3. No one can wear a mask for so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tries to recruit his dance-loving brother but he didn't expect he'd have to deal with tears and opposing opinions.
> 
> Jisung may or may not have a smol crush on said brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> sorry that we write a lot of dialogue ;P

“No”

“And why not?” Felix asked with a pout.

“Because music is stupid.” The boy glared at Felix and walked upstairs to his room.

Felix sighed in annoyance and ran off in the direction the boy had exit.

The rest of the members were left confused on what was going on.

“That was Minho. Felix completely failed to tell us he’d be here” Chan said a little irritated.

“Wait the one who sleeps with a ton of people? Minho and Felix live together?” Woojin asked cluelessly.

“Oh my god. He doesn’t sleep with people, and they’re step brothers.” Jisung grumble.

“How are you so sure he’s not a fuck boy?” Changbin scoffed.

“I just know okay? Plus even if he was that’s none of your damn business he can be and do whatever he wants.” Jisung criticised. 

“Whatever” Changbin replied.

“But I’m shocked he’d even say music is stupid. I mean dance is his life and he automatically starts dancing when music is played.” Jisung babbled.

“Wow the way you talk about him makes you look like you have a crush on him” Changbin snorted.

“Wha- No! We are just friends and Felix always yaps about Minho to me.” Jisung rolls his eyes.

Their discussion is cut short by the sound of arguing upstairs.

The boys run upstairs hoping to stop the fight before it gets worse when they see the two boys hugging.

_{few minutes earlier}_

“Minho why are you acting so cold? Like what the hell did we do?” Felix complained.

“Honestly Lix, shut up I’m not in the mood to argue with you.” Minho closed his eyes as he lay on his bed. 

“You can’t tell me to shut up when you act like this!? ” Felix shouted.

“Act like what? Huh? Tell me what I act like?! “Minho yelled.

“You get mad and when I ask you what’s wrong you avoid the topic and argue with me!” Felix replied.

“You’re no better! You don’t listen to me! I fucking told you to shut up because I wasn’t in the mood! Yet here you are arguing with me!” Minho screamed.

Felix looks at Minho,his eyes glistening trying not to let the water fall out, he wipes the salty droplets with his oversized sleeve getting concealer smudged onto the fabric.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t help but worry about you. How am I supposed to help you if you never tell me anything? It makes me feel like you don’t trust me and it angers me that you refuse to talk to me about the problems you go through. We’re brothers after all” Felix sniffled.

“I know but i don’t want to burden you with my problems.“ Minho says as he gets off the bed to wrap his arms around his brother. 

“It’s the rumours isn’t it.” At this, Minho breaks down in the younger’s arms. 

As the two boys are huddled together, Felix rubbing the olders back as the older repeatedly chokes out the words it’s not true. The door slams open to reveal the music club, who of which couldn’t help but be shocked seeing someone who seems so cold become so vulnerable in a matter of minutes. 

Minho hid his face from the others in Felix’s shoulder not wanting the rest to see his teary face. 

“We’ll be downstairs if you need us.” Jisung said, pushing the others out of the room. 

Felix and Minho separate and look at each other. The tears had finished and only the wet stains on their cheeks and red rimmed eyes were present . Felix pat Minho on the back and took him to sit down on his bed.

“You good now?” Felix asked softly, scared the other would burst into another flood of tears. Minho just nods, feeling ashamed he had exploded into tears and displayed his vulnerability in front of the younger when he’s meant to be the pillar that Felix can lean on. Felix gives him a calculative stare making the older shy away from the attention.

“ Look hyung, don’t think I don’t know what you're thinking. Just because we’re not blood-related doesn’t mean I don’t have fucking sibling telepathy.” Felix sighs. “Don’t be ashamed of showing your true emotions and stop pretending your fine. If you keep the masks on for so long all the emotions you’ve been holding in will burst, rather than making me feel like I can rely on you it makes me feel like you don’t trust me.” Felix expresses.

Minho is left speechless simply nodding in reply, I mean since when was Felix this fucking serious he usually be like dab, fortnite and tik tok dances and has a fulltime job as a meme.

“Instead of worrying and stressing over strangers who honestly should mind their own fucking business you should be doing the things you love like dancing to music” Felix gives a small endearing smile. 

“I know exactly what your gonna say.” Minho groans in a joking manner accidentally letting out a sly smirk.

“That’s why I think you should join our music club and I’m not saying this because we desperately need more members (liesSSSSSSS) but I really think this could help as a distraction from all the shit that’s been going on” Felix says gleefully. 

Minho’s smile soon fades as he thinks. “But what will everyone else think? If I'm there no one else would want to join your club.” 

“No they won’t. ” Felix tells him but Minho doesn’t listen.

“They’ll judge all five of you for even associating with me. What if they start bullying the others? What if they bully you? I can’t let that happen to you Lix.” Minho frantically starts making assumptions of all the problems that could occur. Felix tried to calm him down again but he kept going. He placed his hands on the sides of Minho’s face and made him look at him. Minho instantly stopped. 

“Everything will be fine.” Felix reassured him. “The rumours aren’t true and you could clear them up through this. You know, tell your story through your dancing and the music we make together. This is also the perfect chance to make friends, real friends, with people who won’t judge you for the lies people speak.” Felix said in a heartening tone.

Minho looked away. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. “o-ok.” Minho mumbled. If it wasn’t for the close proximity of Felix to Minho, the younger wouldn’t have heard him.

“Pleas-REALLY!” Felix’s mood brightened as his older brother agreed. He instantly got up and grabbed Minho’s hand and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

“WAIT. NO. FELIX! ” Minho shouted. Felix suddenly halted in his tracks and looked at Minho questioningly. Minho looked down once again. “What if they don’t accept me?” Minho was very doubtful about the whole experience.

“That’s what you're worried about?” Felix softened after hearing Minho’s concern. “They’ll love you, What is there not to love about my favourite big bro?” 

“I’m your only bro.”

“Your point?” Felix continued his way down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone turned their heads to look at the siblings. 

“Are you guys all right now?” Jisung asked

“It’s all good now” Felix looked at Minho then smiled. “So as you guys have noticed, this is Minho, my brother and the newest addition to our club. Woohoo!” Felix clapped in mention of the newest unofficial club member. 

“WHAT!” Chan and Changbin yelled in unison.

“What? We needed more members and plus Minho is an amazing dancer.” Felix praised the elder.

“No Lix, it’s fine. I prepared myself for this.” Minho was about to walk out when another voice cut in.

“Wait a minute. No one said that you can’t join us and I’m sure the rest of the members can agree that we can’t judge a person from the opinions of others. Plus wasn’t the reason we wanted to make a music club was so we could all connect with each other through our passion for music and in general performing not judging each other for our problems.” Jisung stated. He really wanted Minho to be part of the club. N-not so that they’d spend more time together. No not at all. Psh outrageous assumption.

“I agree. He would be a great asset to the group.” Woojin pitched in. 

“He is not joining.” Chan said, Changbin nodding in agreement.

“What the fuck. Why not?” Felix suddenly brewing in anger.

“Then we should vote that’s the fairest way we can do this.” Announced Jisung 

“All in favour of Minho joining the group, say ‘I’.” Woojin said. 

“I!” Felix, Jisung and Woojin all shouted at the top of their lungs.

“Well I guess majority rules.” Felix said, turning to Minho with a smile on his face.

“Welcome to the club!” Woojin happily greeted.

“We did not agree to any of this.” Changbin spoke for both himself and Chan.

“What is there to discuss? He’s part of the group and that’s final.” Jisung spoke. 

“If Minho leaves I leave.” Felix said.

“Goodluck finding 6 more members because So do I.” Jisung then said.

“What about 3racha?” Changbin questioned.

“I guess you’re gonna have to name it 2racha now.”

“I’m leaving too.” Woojin joined the protest.

“Wha- No babe c’mon.” 

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me Chris.” Woojin said sternly.

“Fiiiiiinnne. He can join.” Chan huffed out. He gave up on arguing with the others (minus Changbin ofc)

Everyone sat down ready to talk about what’s the next step for their music club. Minho awkwardly sat in between Felix and Jisung on the long couch as Chan and Changbin glared daggers into him.

“Did you guys seriously eat all the snacks without me?” Felix complained.

“What did you expect us to do? We were hungry alright?” Jisung fought back.

“OK back to business. We, 3racha, brought in some sample songs for you guys to listen to which we can hopefully choose once we have all our members. Changbin? Jisung? Got a recommendation?” Chan asked.

“What about the song Changbin produced? What was it called… wo-” Jisung said before he was rudely cut off.

“We do not speak of that.” Changbin dismissed. “What about that hell one? What's it called again?” Changbin asked before they could speak more about his past regrets.

“Hellevator.” Chan answered.

“ That doesn’t sound very...spring festival-like.” Felix murmured. 

“This is going nowhere.” Chan sighed, “We also need three more members before we can continue.”

“I might know of a potential member. He’s a junior but he’s kinda hard to find. Like he’s there but during break he just disappears maybe he’s hiding from all the boys and girls who lowkey *cough* highkey they are fucking stalkers *cough* follow him everywhere” Felix rolls his eyes. “So the only time I can ask him is during art class in last period.” 

“Ok. Does anyone else know other people we could invite.” Chan asked

The rest shook their heads as a no.

“Lol we have no friends.” Jisung stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also happy birthday Innie! :D  
> the cutest maknae ever uwu (pls stop hurting me by being hot like wtf ur a baby)
> 
> (he may or may not be coming up next chapter... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. maybe I was designed to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan meets a lonely boy and invites him to the music club. Will he accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which member is introduced now?
> 
> Hope you enjoy. (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

Walking through the halls was a lonely pink haired boy. The boy kept his head down as he got weird stares from the people around him. Picking up his pace, he got to his locker. Getting what he needed, he hurried to his first class.

He didn’t like science at all but he liked the teacher. She was a kind woman in her late 40’s and the boy wondered why there weren’t more people like her in the world. Once he got there the woman greeted him with a warm smile. He set his stuff down and offered the kind teacher a helping hand. 

“I see you’re here early again.” the teacher stated.

“Do you need any help ms?” the young boy questioned.

“Yes please. Could you tidy the bookshelf overthere?”

The boy made his way to the back of the classroom to look at the shelf of messy books. Taking them down, he started organising them into piles and then putting them back up. Looking at the clock, the pink haired boy saw he had a few minutes to spare. The boy got to his seat and took out his phone. Every now and then he’d look up to see more students in the classroom. 

Soon the boring class started and the boy began writing down notes. The class was going smoothly besides the few paper balls being thrown at the boy and the one or two quiet snide remarks. You’d expect him to feel upset about it but if anything he’s just used to it. Eventually the bell went for lunch and the boy took his time to pack up. This was the part he hated the most, besides going home. 

Making his way to the cafeteria, the boy got stopped in his tracks. A group of taller boys walked in front of him. As the boy hesitantly took his eyes off the floor to look up, one of the intimidating boys spoke.

“Looky here, the fucking fag.”

The boy's eyes are filled with fear, unconsciously biting his lips but he refuses to glance away from the frightening eyes that stared him down.

“No wonder you’re a loner. Why are you even here? You make everyone feel uncomfortable. I bet you think about getting your ass fucked by every guy here. You are probably thinking dirty shit about me right now you fucker.” The dick head said degradingly as he grabs the boy's chin pulling him closer to his face. The rest of his party laughed, obstructing the boy's emotions with humiliation.

However, the pounding feeling of humiliation evaporated into strings of anger from the bursting feeling of unjust. Questions and words created from his mind bombard him. Why did he have to deal with this? Why did he have to be gay? The mess he calls his life wouldn’t be as fucked up if he wasn't a freak. If God did love him why was he in so much pain.

The anger took over his actions influencing him to do the first thing he thought of. Spit at him. Kick him. Run.(dashi run run run) 

As his feet hit the hard floor the sound bouncing off it. He runs away from the angered voices heading back to his original goal. Taking a seat, the last few minutes finally catching up to him, he sighs in disbelief. Did he really just do that? The frail, inferior boy just fucking kungfu panda himself out of the big bad wolf’s grasp ( maybe not as good as kungfu panda but let’s not burst this uwu boi’s bubble).

The feeling of a presence next to him brought the boy out of his thoughts. He kept his head down, the fear of it being one of the bullies rose in his stomach. He was waiting for more insults or a punch to come at him but it didn’t. He nervously looked up to see a blonde boy looking down at him. To say the boy was confused was an understatement.

“Hello,” the blonde stranger greeted him. “You seemed like you were in a rush. Are you really that hungry?” 

“Erm, i guess you could say that.” he mumbled.

“What was that?” the other asked.

“N-nothing. Umm, so why are you here?” The younger spoke sounding harsher than he intended to.

“Well you seemed lonely and-”

“Well you should probably leave while it’s not too late.”

“What are you talking about? Too late?”

The pink haired boy seemed suspicious. The other male was kind, a little too kind for his liking. 

“Well, what do you want from me?”

“Oh yeah. Almost forgot.” the boy said mostly to himself although the other could hear. “Hello, my name is Chan. I'm the leader of the music club and is here to ask you if you would like to join our club.” The boy spoke as if he rehearsed it a hundred times.

“A club?”

“Music club.” the other added.

“You want me,” he motioned to himself “to join you,” he motioned to the other “in a music club?” he ended.

“Yes.”

“How am I supposed to trust you? For all I know you could be lying to me just to bash me up or some shit. Sounds like an awful plan. Let's say I joined this club. What are you gonna do, lead me to a secluded area and beat me up? Plus there was definitely no music club on the club list.”

“That’s because it's a music club in the making. We’re looking for members to make it official. Anyways why would I beat you up?”

“Jeez you really don’t know anything that happens in school do you?” 

“Nope. But you still haven’t answered my question. Why would I beat you up?”

“Because I’m a loner.”

Even though Chan felt like there was more to it, he let it go for now. “Well, then see this as an opportunity to make new friends.” 

“You’re not gonna stop asking me are you?” The boy deadpanned.

“Yep.”

“Fucking fine but I’m only accepting because I know you won’t stop bothering me.”

“It wasn’t because you wanted to make more friends?” Chan teased.

“Shut up.” He blushed. 

“Ok.” Chan said giving finger guns.

The bell went ring ding dong (stan shinee) and the two were about to part ways.

“Wait! I forgot to ask, what’s your name?” Chan questioned.

“I’m Jeongin. Yang Jeongin.” The boy smiled.


	5. our last goodbye was never said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art class sucks, life sucks and Hyunjin hopes this music club doesn't suck as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOpe yOu enJoy thIs chApter!  
> :D
> 
> it's quite angsty

“Please get out your art books and pencil case. Today we will be starting your portrait projects. Everyone go to your partners and begin sketching.” The teacher asked voice covered in sugar. 

Don’t you just hate it when the best teachers teach your least favourite subjects? Don’t get me wrong there’s nothing wrong with art. It’s just when you suck at something so much you just can’t help but be irritated by it. 

“Hyunjin!” a familiar face filled with excitement plopped down in the chair next to me, accidently slapping his book onto the table (rip that table). 

“Oh hey Felix. What are you doin- Oh right we decided to be partners for this stupid project.” I realised. I began to take out my supplies and book.

“It’s not stupid.” Felix gasped.

Soon enough both boys got to work, sketching out each other, one clearly having fun the other rather bored. Time was going by fast and the period and school was soon to be finished.

“OH RIGHT!” Felix yelled, voice standing out among the silent room finally realising he was forgetting something important.

Hyunjin looked up at his friend, red racing through his smooth pale skin in embarrassment and began scolding his younger friend for being so loud.

“Oops, sorry. But anyway wanna join our music club?” “We really need mor-”

“Sure why not. I have nothing better to do anyway.” Hyunjin cut him off.

“Wait but you don’t even know who’s part of the club?” Felix questioned.

Hyunjin replies with a shrug.

“Wow that was easier than I expected. Also what the fuck is that” Felix laughs as he finally looks at the drawing Hyunjin was working on.

“I hate this class and I hate you.” Hyunjin huffed.

The bell soon rings indicating their freedom from this hellhole and the two friends part ways. 

As Hyunjin makes his way home the ding from his phone stops him. He slowly took his phone out to check his messages.

**{Private Chat}**

**Asshole**

Sonn

I wo’’nnt br hone tiilll 12 soo;

mmakle yopr owwwn dinmeer

**The whore’s son**

Did you go drinking with your 

friends again?

**Asshole**

Whaat I do hasd notthin g to

d oo weith yo u’

Yyo u beeetter be h ome w hen i gt bak

**The whore’s son**

_Gosh I really hate you sometimes|_

_Gosh I really|_

_Gosh|_

Ok

**Asshole**

Aaal so have// yo u beeeen tavlkinh t o

yoiur m um?>;’

Y ouuuu bettwqer noit havge 

Oir eklse iill fucxk yoiu uyup

**The whore’s son**

No i haven’t

You know i'm not allowed to

**Asshole**

ii kno your lkying to me 

Youerr jurtes like ytour mnom

thatr fduckig whgore

**The whore’s son**

She’s not a fucking whore

You dickhead

**_The whore’s son_ ** _has deleted 2 messages_

**Asshole**

I dfuckingf sassw gthhat 

Ium gtiuing tyo f uc king 

Kki’llll yo iu

Hyunjin wipes the droplets off his screen using his sleeve and opens up a contact on his contact list. He brings the phone to his ears after pressing the call button. Stray tears still falling down as he continues his walk home.

_Calling_ **_Mum♡_ **

_Decline |_ **_Accept_ **

_Call started_

_0:00_

_M-mum.._

_Hyunjin?_

_What’s wrong??_

_I mis-s y-you_

_Honey did something happen?_

_N-nothing_

_Was it your dad?_

_It was the fucking asshole wasn’t it._

_Mum.._

_I shouldn’t have even married him_

_That good for nothing dickhead_

_I’m scared_

_I’m so sorry sweetie.._

_I don’t want to live with him_

_I’m so happy I don't have to_

_deal with that fucking piece of shit_

_Don’t worry I’ll get you out of there_

_soon when I have more money_ _  
_ _okay?_

_When will that be?_

_I don’t think I can deal with him_

_any longer_

_Hyunjin please just wait_

_I promise I’ll come back for you_

_as soon as possible_

_Why did you leave me here alone_

_in the first place…_

_Why didn’t you take me with you_

_I told you I didn’t have enough money to_

_look after the both of us unlike your dad who did_

_and you were so young_

_You were just 10 and It would of been so_

_hard to get used to moving away from_

_the place you’ve always called home and making_

_new friends._

_I swear Hyunjin if I could I would of taken you_

_So it’s better to leave your child with_

_this fucking asshole_

_That’s not what I'm saying._

_I’m telling you i had no other option_

_Plus your dad wasn’t bad back then._

_He only got bad when I left_

_If it’s that bad tell someone_

_I’m telling you_

_Hyunjin_

_if I say anything bad about him_

_Everyone would think I’m lying_

_Can you imagine people believing the ex wife?_

_They’d think I’m out for revenge_

_for not getting ownership of you_

_Why does it matter about what_

_people think about you?_

_You clearly don’t care about me_

_Hyunjin that’s not what I meant!!_

_Don’t put words into my mouth_

_Sorry… I just can’t help but feel angry_

_I really want to leave_

_Can you just wait till you graduate?_

_Wait, he hasn’t hit you right?_

_Fine and no, he hasn’t_

_Ok_

_then you should be fine?_

_Just wait for me yeah?_

_M-mhm_

_Good_

_The call with_ **_Mum♡_ ** _has ended_

_08:34_

_She didn’t even say goodbye._ He thinks as he stuffs his phone into his pocket. He walks into the bathroom to wash his face and is met with his reflection glaring right at him. His skin is dull with the usual glow vanished, his red rimmed eyes gape holes into him and the ugly wet tears stains displayed down his cheek makes him want to cry again. He opens up a drawer and takes out a packet of makeup wipes.

He’s a liar. 

~~~~~~

Changbin took out his phone to check his missing messages on the groupchat which he completely regrets joining.

{ **Music Club** }

**_Superior_** _added_ ** _Yang Jeongin_** to the chat

  
**_Superior_ ** _has changed_ **_Yang Jeongin_ ** _’s name to_ **_my new baby_ **

**Superior:**

I found someone to join our music club :D

**My new baby:**

I’m not your baby T-T

**Good Parent:**

Welcome to the family 

**Bad Chald:**

Heyy. Oh YeAH i fOrgoT to adD the

oTher memBers 

**_Bad Chald_ ** _added_ **_Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho_ ** _to the chat_

**Lee Minho:**

Ew peasants 

**Han Jisung:**

Hello! :D

**Seo Changbin:**

Ofc you pop on when Minho is on...hm

**Han Jisung:**

Excuse me? YOu just came on too!

**My new baby:**

Um I’m sorry but who is everyone?

I don’t really know anyone..

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

Lol some of your nicknames are

dry af like..”Good parent?” THats so 

BORING

**Good Parent:**

ExUsE mE

**_Good Parent_** _has_ _changed_ ** _Hwang Hyunjin_** _’s_ _name to_ ** _Bad Chald 2.0_**

**My new baby:**

The nicknames aren’t helping

（；¬＿¬)

**Superior:**

Ok if the baby wants something

I have to provide

**_Superior_ ** _has reset all usernames_

**Bang Chan:**

Ok. 

Let’s introduce ourselves for those who don't know 

I’ll start first 

I’m ChAN ;)

But you can call me daddy

**Kim Woojin:**

Um Excuse me

Anyway I’m Woojin

Aka the responsible parent

As well as this idiots boyfriend

I also love chicken so don’t come in between us

**Seo Changbin:**

Sorry guys but can we continue

this another time?

I have to go

**Han Jisung:**

Sure

**Lee Felix:**

Oop ok

**Bang Chan:**

Sure 

Is everything alright?

**Seo Changbin:**

Yea. I’m just a bit busy 

You know got some HW 

to do 

**Kim Woojin:**

Oh ok

“SEO CHANGBIN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” his mother yelled.

He slowly puts away his phone and runs downstairs no fear found on his face because he already knows what to expect.


	6. when words fail, music speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final member has now joined? How hard could recruiting this member be? 
> 
> For any other normal person, Seungmin would never accept such an offer considering his....problem. Luckily Hyunjin isn't any other normal person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final member has now finally joined! yay! Now we can make them suffer together uwu
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

I guess you could say life wasn’t easy for someone like him. Someone who had to suffer the terrorizing words from others. Someone who struggled to not run away in every single social interaction. Someone who couldn’t even open his fucking mouth and speak. Someone who was scared. So incredibly scared.

Vocalized daggers stabbed Seungmin but he ignored all the words and made his way to class. Taking the far seat in the corner away from everyone else he laid his head on the cooling table, vanishing from reality.The teachers never cared about what he did. All they ever felt towards him was pathetic pity. Pity that he didn’t want. 

His calming ritual was demolished as the words from outside of class were carried into the classroom. 

_ “Freak” _

“ _ Attention seeker” _

“ _ Liar” _

He unconsciously brought his hands to his ears as if it’ll block out the buzzing noises. He wanted to scream, shout, swear at them. Break through their erroneous words. But he couldn’t. He was just that pathetic. 

“Silence” scolded the teacher.

Seungmin could feel tears brimming his eyes. Today was gonna be another long exhausting day.

~~~~~~

Eventually the aching hours went by and lunch had entered. His last saving grace. The only period he looked forward to (besides going home). He ran up the stairs counting each step in his head reaching towards his freedom. The rooftop.

There a lonesome bench stood. He sat there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the calmness of the wind brushing past his face. A few moments later, the door to the rooftop slammed open. He jumped, heart racing, palms sweating and quickly looked at the intruder.

_ Oh.  _ he thought.  _ It’s just him. _

“Oh sorry Seungmin. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The so called ‘intruder’ apologised.

Seungmin rushed to his bag and started looking through it. Once he got out what he needed he looked up at the boy who took a seat next to him. Opening the book to a new blank page he wrote:  **_no, it’s fine._ **

“Oh, I see you haven’t eaten yet.”

**_I was waiting for you. Well… waiting to see if you’d come at all._ **

“Don’t wait for me Minnie. What if you starve? You shouldn’t skip meals just because I'm not here.” Hyunjin said. He would try to get away from his followers and ‘friends’ to go and meet with Seungmin but trying to lose them isn’t as easy as it seems so, sometimes he didn’t even get to see the boy.

**_But Jinnie, I wanted to share with you and I would’ve eaten it all if I didn’t wait_ **

Seungmin pouted.

Hyunjin smiled “I’d rather there be no food for me then let you starve.”

Seungmin got out his lunch and placed it in between the two of them. He opened the box to reveal an immense amount of fried chicken. Hyunjin stared at the food, ready to devour it all. He looked at Seungmin and back down at the chicken. Seungmin didn’t look like he was gonna take a piece anytime soon, probably waiting for Hyunjin to eat first. Hyunjin picked a piece up and handed it to Seungmin.

“Here, have the first piece. It’s your food after all.” Hyunjin said

Seungmin reluctantly took it, not being bothered to argue with the other over who got the first piece. They both started to eat, enjoying their time together.

“Woojin would be so jealous,” Hyunjin stated, remembering the texts from yesterday. He quickly turned to Seungmin who looked confused.

**_Who’s Woojin?_ **

“Oh, a new friend I made.” Hyunjin said which caused Seungmin to frown.

_ How was Hyunjin so good at making friends? Why can’t I be like that? Why can’t I be that confident? What if he’d leave me after finding better company? What if he starts avoiding me? I’d be alone again.  _ Seungmin was freaking out and this caused his eyes to swell up with tears.

This had happened before whenever Hyunjin had mentioned new friends. Hyunjin looked at him worriedly and hugged the smaller boy. 

“I’d never leave you Minnie. I wouldn’t think of ever doing that to you. Please stop crying.” Hyunjin looked at Seungmin, seeing that he had successfully calmed the boy down. He made sure he was alright before speaking again.

“Umm, so I may have joined a music club and told them I know someone who can join…” Seungmin looked up at him waiting for him to continue “So do you wanna join?” Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin’s eyes widened. He got his book and fumbled with his pen as he began to write again.

**_WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN’T JOIN_ ** He aggressively wrote in messy handwriting.

“Oh please Minnie. It’ll help you get used to being around others. Plus didn’t you say you wanted to be confident and have more friends?

It was true. Seungmin did tell Hyunjin that but he didn’t think he’d actually go ahead and help him. He started to sweat and tremble but Hyunjin held him close, his head buried in his chest. Seungmin breathed in Hyunjins scent, which was a strong coffee-like smell.

“Please just join for one day atleast so you can have a test run. If it’s too much then we’ll leave. Ok?”

Seungmin just nodded not really sure why he was agreeing to this. 

~~~~~~

{  **Music Club** }

**Bang Chan:**

Are we gonna continue the introductions

or is it just gonna be me and Woobear

**Kim Woojin:**

Omg i told u not to call me that

I'm shy bish 

**Han Jisung:**

Ew do you have a furry kink 

**Lee Minho**

STFU THATS KINK SHAMING

**Bang Chan:**

...

**Kim Woojin:**

Dont u ‘...’ u started this

**Seo Changbin:**

What the fuck did I just set foot in..

**Lee Felix:**

PROTECT THE BABY

**Yang Jeongin:**

Too late

I have been tainted

BLEACH MY EYES GOD

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

I was gonna add some1 but idk if 

i should add him now

**Han Jisung:**

Wait no add him

We will behave owo

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

Why do I not believe you..

You guys better not scare him off

**_Hwang Hyunjin_ ** _ added  _ **_Kim Seungmin_ ** _ to the chat _

**Kim Seungmin:**

Sup hoes sksskskksksksksksksk

anD i Oop 

Do you have a HyDrOfLaSk??

**Lee Felix:**

OMG SKSKSKS

I FOUND MY KIND

Mum I love him

Can we keep him

(.❛ ᴗ ❛.)  
  
---  
  
**Kim Woojin:**

Hm…No 

one of you is tiring enough

(.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**Lee Felix:**

But MUUUUM

**Kim Woojin:**

No buts

**Lee Felix:**

I Hate You

**Kim Woojin:**

Excuse you young man

**Bang Chan:**

What did you just say to your mother

**Seo Changbin:**

Guys shouldn't we be..

Idk discussing?

Now that everyone is here

**Bang Chan:**

Oh ye how bout we meet up?

Instead of introducing ourselves 

over a group chat

**Seo Changbin:**

Where tho

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

There's a new cafe called

PinkBlack that opened up near school

We could meet there on the weekend

**Kim Woojin:**

Seems good to me

**Seo Changbin:**

Ok

**Han Jisung:**

SOUNDS FUN

**Lee Felix:**

Hell YeaH BOIS

**Lee Minho:**

Lol k whatever

**Yang Jeongin:**

Aite

**Bang Chan:**

Is that good with you Seungmin?

**Kim Seungmin:**

Umm yea

sure

**Bang Chan:**

Then cafe it is!

Oh ye Seungmin do you sing?

**Kim Seungmin:**

Nah I can’t sing but i can play the piano

**Yang Jeongin:**

I bet your a good singer

But you underestimate yourself

>:(

**Han Jisung:**

That sounds strangely specific..

Innie are you good bro

Are you going thru some eMotioNS

**Yang Jeongin:**

I’m fine 

**Lee Felix:**

By BTS

**Lee Minho:**

HEY!

THAT'S MY LINE

**Lee Felix:**

You're too slow

PICK UP THE PACE

**Bang Chan:**

OmG U lISTEn TO 3RacHA

**Seo Changbin:**

I may have shown him some demos

**Lee Felix:**

U guys r fcking good

**Kim Woojin:**

Ok kids lets stop fangirling for a moment?

What time shall we meet up?

11?

**Han Jisung:**

Lol thats the time I wake up

**Bang Chan:**

I’m just gonna ignore your 

clearly pathetic sleep schedule

**Kim Woojin:**

But youkhd bfve bflj Baeo

**Yang Jeongin**

Wtf was that

**Bang Chan:**

Then it’s settled 11am

Saturday PinkBlack cafe

:D all good?

**Kim Woojin:**

Hanlp Meff

Chansd isnf attaccdoking sfme

**Lee Minho:**

Wot?

**Bang Chan:**

OK good 

:D


	7. i will sit with you in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe + 9 chaotic children = Crack
> 
> The members of the club finally gather at a cafe. It's a new memory to be added to their growing friendship, however, as fun as it is people still have their personal problems to deal with. Could this developing friendship allow the ability to lean on each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! :')
> 
> Sorry for not posting in a while. The other author + me have been super busy due to school. So you can blame our teachers :D  
> This chapter should be slightly longer then the others tho. FINALLY OT9

Saturday had soon entered, the day where the, finally complete, music club will come to meet each other. 

Walking towards the cafe was Seungmin and Hyunjin. Seungmin was a nervous wreck. He didn’t know any of the people who he would be meeting but he knew there were a lot. As the cafe came into view, Seungmin started to get more anxious with every step. Before making their way inside, Hyunjin looked at Seuingmin. 

“Remember, just tell me if somethings up and I'll get you out of there. I doubt anything bad will happen. They seem like nice people.” Hyunjin tried to reassure Seungmin.

Seungmin was about to nod when a sudden fear started choking him. His palm was drowning in sweat. His eyes started blurring as he frantically looked everywhere. Panic. Fear. How did he think this was a good idea? 

Hyunjin opened the door for him to enter. He wanted to move but his feet wouldn’t listen to his brains commands. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest, dying to jump out. His brain was a mess, filling up with different scenarios of what could possibly go wrong. All of that dispersed when he felt warmth in the palm of his hand. He quickly glanced down to see Hyunjin was holding his hand. (*insert stays + Jeongin screaming*)

“It’ll be ok. I’m here.” spoke Hyunjin before he pulled Seungmin along with him into the petite cafe.

Hyunjin spotted Felix along with many other people at a booth and so he walked towards them. Felix noticed the two of them and waved at the both of them. Hyunjin replied with a ‘hey’ as Seungmin just looked down at the floor. All of a sudden his shoes were an interesting thing to look at. 

“Hello I’m Hyunjin and this is Seungmin.” Hyunjin introduced the two of them to the others.

“Come sit down.” said one of them with blonde hair. “I'm Chan by the way.”

Seungmin looked to see there wasn’t a space left next to Hyunjin. There was one opposite to him but he was too nervous to sit alone. He tugged at the tallers sleeve and motioned toward the seats. Whilst everyone was distracted, Jeongin was staring at the two newcomers (ass’ (Minho: what ass?)). He noticed the shorter boys dilemma and spoke up.

“Hey do you two want to sit here? I can sit next to Felix instead.” Jeongin offered.

“Yes, thank you so much.” Hyunjin thanked the younger and got up to switch seats.

Soon everyone had settled into their seats and chose to order food before any arrangements were made. 

“Could we get two blueberry muffins, one slice of vanilla cheesecake, two fruit cups, an omelette, a slice of tiramisu and… um Seungmin, Jisung, what do you guys want” Chan asked

“Jisung probably wants cheesecake!” Felix said excitedly.

“Uhhh I don't want anything actually.” Jisung said.

Minho and Felix looked at each other confused as the boy normally loved cheesecake and would kill anyone just to have some.

“What do you mean you don't want anything?!?” Felix asked kunfused as hell.

“I just had lunch so I’m full.” Jisung gave a small smile.

Whilst they were handling Jisungs order, Seungmin looked through the small bag he brought with him and took out his book again. He looked for his pen but couldn’t find it. How was he going to communicate with Hyunjin or the others? Hell, the others didn’t even know he was mute yet. He poked Hyunjin and the older looked down at him. Seungmin pointed to his book, opening it to a page filled halfway with drawings and mimicked using a pen. Hyunjin automatically caught on and felt around his pockets. He cheered as he surprisingly found a pen he didn’t know he had and handed it to the other.

**_Blueberry muffin please_ ** is what he wrote. 

“Um excuse me (do you have a boyfriend (hyunjin out here trying to steal Jisung’s spot)), could you add another blueberry muffin to the order please?” Hyunjin asked the waiter. (manners, such a polite boy)

The waiter wrote in his small notepad and looked at the others. “Will that be all?” He asked.

“I'm positive.” Jisung replied, smiling widely.

With that, they confirmed their order before the waiter walked off behind the counter. Not long after, the waiter came back with their orders and the group started to eat. Jisung was looking at all the foods before looking at all the boys eating them.  _ They can eat forever and not gain a pound. How do they do that? I'm so jealous. Jeez im so fat. I need to lose more weight.  _ He thought.

“-ung? Jisung? JiSuNg! JISUNG!” Said boy snapped out of his thoughts as he looked around for the source of the noise.

“You good? We are starting proper introductions.” Chan asked with worried eyes.

Jisung dumbly nodded totally distracted from reality. 

“Anyway, I’m Chan, senior, Woojin’s my boyfriend and also the designated leader of the music club. I produce, sing and rap.”

_ Ping _

“I’m Woojin, as Chan said before I’m his boyfriend, I’m a senior probably the oldest and I love singing.”

_ Ping _

“Seo Changbin, I rap and produce alongside Chan and Jisung, I barely agreed to this, senior.”

_ Ping _

“Lee Minho, I like to dance, Felix is my brother and I’m a senior.”

_ Ping _

“It’s the one and only Jisung! Best rapper yeah, junior and I produce.”

_ Ping _

“Ok bloody hell, whoever phone that is please turn your notifications off it’s really annoying!” screeched Hyunjin.

“I’m sorry.” Felix says embarrassed and quickly turns off his phone. 

“Anyway, I’m Hyunjin, dance is life and I’m a junior”

“I’m Felix and I also like to dance and is a junior.”

“I’m Jeongin, don't baby me or else I’ll bite your toes. I guess I can somewhat sing and play the guitar. I’m sadly probably the only sophomore here” 

“This next to me is Seungmin. He is really good at playing the piano, like reeeaaalllyyy good. He is a junior and is selectively mute.” Seungmin looked down, not wanting to see the others' reactions.

“Ooooh that's why he wasn’t talking. I just thought he was super shy.” Jisung said.

“Wait a sec. Selectively mute what's that?” Felix questioned.

“He can speak but he has chosen not to, even I haven't heard his voice, not even a small slip up.” Hyunjin answered.

“So why doesn’t he speak?”

“I think that's a bit of a sensitive topic.”

“Oh right, sorry.”

Seungmin started to write again and showed Hyunjin.

**_Can you try and change the topic? All these questions are making me uncomfortable._ **

“Uh guys? Shouldn’t we be discussing the music club?” Hyunjin awkwardly cut in.

“Oh shit right, I forgot to tell y’all about our predicament.” Chan realised.

“Predicament?” 

“Basically, we can't have an official club unless we have a successful performance at the spring fest and while preparing to do so our grades can’t drop. According to the teacher in charge of the clubs.”

“Welp, we’re fucked.” complained Hyunjin

“Anyway what we currently need is a song and choreography for the performance, a temporary club room or somewhere we can practice and get good grades.”

“We can use Minho’s and my house for the club room. Our parents normally don’t come home till midnight and go on business trips often.” Felix offered.

“ For the practice rooms we can all pitch in and hire one. I know a pretty decent one that I’ve been using recently..” Minho explained.

“Nice. Two down a few more to go.”

“Oh by the way when is the spring festival?” questioned Jeongin.

“ April 15th.”

“WHAT?!” a choir of groans and complaints echoed throughout the cafe.

“We got a month to get everything done?! Do the teachers think we are some fucking gods or something.” Minho said in an exasperating tone.

In order to dampen the frustrating situation Hyunjin decided to continue the meeting.

“So ummm. Do we have any songs?” Hyunjin asked.

“We do but we haven’t chosen which one.” Chan replied 

“Do you have any demos on your phone?”

“No but I know Changbin does.”

Changbin got out his phone and went through his audio files. He clicked on a song and it started playing. They spent their whole time going through songs while Seungmin made a list of the ones the others saw potential in, in his communication book. (he be helpful)

“Okay, so out of all the songs we heard, we finally made a list. Now we need to narrow it down or take a vote.” Chan then turned to Seungmin. “Could I have your book please?”

Seungmin was hesitant at first but ended up giving it anyway. He trusted Chan wouldn't peek at his past pages (oop is Seungmin hiding something  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ).  Hyunjin pet his head in praise, a proud smile plastered on his face when he gave it. 

Red paint flowed through his cheeks as he unconsciously brought his hands to mask them hoping no one else saw his flustered face.

“Seungmin your gay is showing” 


	8. i got a mind of unsaid things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members finally decide on which song they'll perform and then start heading home.  
> (Plus some cute Woochan fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since we posted ;w;  
> we have a shit ton of assignments and homework to do.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :D

After finally accessing the lists of potential songs and cutting them down to two they decided to vote on it. 

“Everyone writes on a piece of paper whether you vote for ‘Astronaut’ or ‘ Mixtape 5 ‘ then fold it in quarters and hand it to me.” Chan instructed.

Soon enough everyone had written their votes, folded their paper and handed it to Chan. He then proceeded to unfold and announce the votes one at a time.

“ Astronaut”

“Mixtape 5”

“Mixtape 5”

“Mixtape 5 again”

“Astronaut”

“ ooh Astronaut”

“ Astronaut”

“Oh my god Mixtape 5”

“And the last one is…..Mixtape 5!”

“Aite, so the song we will be performing is mixtape 5.” clarified Felix.

“Guys, this is another step towards making our club official. Everyone put your hands in the middle. Come on, stop acting so embarrassed. On the count of three shout out music club fighting!” Jisung stood up and placed his hand at the center of the group.

One by one each member towered their hands on top of each other (lol Felix’s  tiny hand).

“1, 2, 3! Music club fighting! “ they all (Except for Seungmin) shouted in unison.

Of course they were then kicked out for making too much noise and disturbing everyone there.

~~~~

After saying their goodbyes, Hyunjin and Seungmin started to walk away from the group. 

“See, it wasn’t that bad. You did well and lasted the whole time. I'm proud of you Minnie.” Hyunjin praised the smaller boy.

Seungmin just nodded at Hyunjin with a big grin plastered on his face as he was proud of himself as well. They then continued to walk for a while, taking the longer route to their houses, as they enjoyed each other's company but all good things must come to an end as they reached Seungmin’s house. 

“I’ll see you at school I guess. I’ll try and make it to the rooftop too.” Hyunjin said. Seungmin smiled at that and waved goodbye as the older had to get home before it got dark. 

Seungmin took a deep breath as he opened the door to his home. He had a great time today and wished to do it again. The group was accepting and that was a nice change from his usual environment.

“Oh Minnie, you’re home!” His mother exclaimed with a tender smile. “I was just about to go shopping to make dinner.” 

Seungmin nodded in response as an ‘ok’.

His mother made her way to the door as Seungmin made his way upstairs to his room. Once inside, he closed the door and flopped onto his bed. He smiled at the thought of his new friends. Playing some day6, to brighten his mood even more, Seungmin had opened his mouth as his beautiful voice filled the room, singing along to Time of Our Life. 

A little while later, his mother had come home and made dinner. His father had come home from work just in time to eat. Everyone sat down and started to dig into the delicious food. Seungmin cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of his parents.

“Do you have something to say darling?” His mother asked. Seungmin nodded before clearing his throat again. 

“I made some friends today.” He spoke in a quiet, raspy voice, not used to talking too much.

“Really! I’m so happy for you.” his father stated proudly.

“I had a fun time too. They were really nice.” Seungmin added.

The family had a fun time discussing what happened throughout their day, paying special attention to their son.

~~~~

As Chan and Woojin make their way home having separated from the others at the cafe they decide to hangout for a bit at a pleasant park. Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan sneaking his hands into the others pockets. They slowly walked around the tranquil atmosphere hiding from their troubles back in reality. Chan turned around so he could be face to face with the older. They stare into each other's eyes, a fond smile evident on their faces. Chan leans in and gives a small peck on the lips and stuffs his face into Woojin’s shirt overwhelmed by his honey scent. 

“I love you so much” Chan mumbles face still stuck to Woojin’s shirt.

Woojin reached his hand out, about to caress Chan’s head and reply back with an ‘I love you too’ when his eyes caught onto someone… or more like a group of people. His body paralysed leaving Chan confused on why the other had not given back his affection. Chan followed Woojins gaze, landing on a group of boys, confused as to why Woojin looked so shocked and somewhat afraid. 

“I’m sorry turns out there's been a change of plan. You should go head home and message me when you’ve arrived. Okay?” Woojin stated.

Chan, still bewildered by the whole situation, dumbly nodded. He couldn’t help but feel upset by the lack of affection and the cut short couples time they had. His bottom lip stuck out as he felt stinging in his eyes. It was stupid. Why was he so upset over this? It’s not Woojin’s fault he had other plans. Plans that didn’t involve him. It’s not like he can control Woojin either. Woojin is allowed to have other friends and meet with other people.

Once leaving the park he slowly made his way home as tiny peeks of water bunched at the corner of his eyes. He kicked sticks and rocks he encountered on the pathway, with one thought clouding his mind, the thought of how stupid he was being. Yep definitely stupid.


	9. ☆Seungjin Special ☆ (Not really an update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Seungmin and Hyunjin met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D sorry this is not exactly an update however, it is technically part of the story.  
> Since it's Hyunjin's birthday today (HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BEAUTIFUL BALL OF SUNSHINE) @kitkat2345432 and me decided to write a special chapter!  
> It's the story behind how Hyunjin and Seungmin met :D 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy reading this special chapter uwu

The tapping of multiple feet could be heard through the hallways of the school. The boy at the front of the crowd ran as fast as could, desperately trying to get away. This was a daily routine, well, for Hyunjin at least. The shrilling squeals bullied his ears. He could feel the smouldering sting climb his legs that pound against the floorboards. His feet are finally greeted by a set of stairs relief suffocating his chest. 1, 2, 1, 2 his feet sang as he clambered up the school stairs slamming the rooftop door which resonated a loud gunshot behind. He rested his head on the door as he waited for a little while.

Hyunjin swiftly turns around, eyes shut, listening to his beating heart that is still trying to jump out of his chest. He inhales and exhales. Skin caressed by the cooling air that lifts the heavy exhaustion from his body. Sometimes he wished he didn’t sit on a pedestal. Not only was being praised and admired tiring but also frustrating because he knew it was all fake. People only wanted to be friends with him or spend time with him because he was popular and supposedly good looking. After his heart rate slowed down and his breath was calm he stretched open his eyes, only to be embraced with two brown marbles looking back at him. There sat a red haired boy who silently stared at him, book in hand. Hyunjin's calm heart started to race again as he thought of the worst possibilities. Was this a fanboy? Were they going to reveal his location to others? 

The boy looked at Hyunjin with a judging look as Hyunjin stared wide eyed. The boy stared for a few more seconds before turning back to the book he was reading, indulging in the story laid in front of him. Hyunjin turned his head to the side in a state of confusion. He cautiously approached the boy, casting a shadow over him.

The boy looked up once again, eyeing Hyunjin. ‘Does he want something?’ The boy thought. He once again looked back at his book, continuing to read peacefully. The silence between the two boys didn’t last for long as Hyunjin decided to speak.

“Umm hello?” Hyunjin started. The boy glanced up. “Shouldn’t you like.. I don’t know… be gushing over me?” Hyunjin questioned. The boy stayed quiet. “Oh my god, I sound so bitchy. I didn’t mean it like that, it's just what people usually do when i see them.” Hyunjin ranted on. The boy continued to stare at him blankly.

“Weren’t you one of the fans chasing after me a while back?” The boy shook his head.

“Do you even know who i am?” Hyunjin joked but was surprised the boy shook his head again.

“Well then, hello, my name’s Hyunjin.” Hyunjin stuck out his hand. The other boy shook it. 

“So what’s your name, fellow student?” Hyunjin asked. The boy paused for a second seemingly paralysed like a statue. To Hyunjin’s confusion, the boy proceeded to reach into his pocket, pulling out a pen and began writing in his book.Once the boy had finished he flipped the book around exhibiting it to Hyunjin with an angelic smile plastered on his face. In the center of the book, in a neat and ever so cute font was:  **_My name is Seungmin :) Oh and I’m mute :P_ **

Hyunjin is left flabbergastered by the scene before him. He can’t help but think that maybe this was his chance to make a real friend, someone who wouldn’t take advantage of his popularity. Though the longer he sits and converse (ofc seungmin is using his book) with the red head boy he can’t ignore the beautiful smile that shines with the sun, the cute puppy like features adorned on his face and his wholesome personality. That was when Hyunjin knew he was gay. Specifically for a certain red head.

From that day on Hyunjin and Seungmin’s friendship grew. Hyunjin would make an effort to try and meet with Seungmin when he had the chance. They both relished the presence of each other that brought in comfort and fulfilled their hidden desires. One who had many people around them yet felt incredibly alone. The other chose solitude but still craved the warmth of another. Together, they filled those empty spaces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seungjin uwu


	10. Update but like not really an update

Hi sorry, for a long period of silence. I'm not gonna be continuing this fic anymore because I and the other author aren't really happy with how the story is going (its a mess) and we feel awkward about writing ot9. I'm sorry to those who may have been looking forward to another chapter. I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna return to this or rewrite it but I'm not saying it's impossible... we just don't have the effort nor inspiration to fix the fic and continue writing with this storyline. 

On that note, however, we are possibly (?) :> working on another fic which we are being more organised with and it'll be ot8. So if you enjoyed this fic you may enjoy our potential, possible fic that may come in the future. 

Also happy new year :)


End file.
